Der Besuch
by Christine82
Summary: An Bord der Daedalus kommt dieses Mal Besuch nach Atlantis, den John am liebsten sofort wieder loswerden würde: Seine Ex-Frau.


_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Ein Schicksal, das ich mit den anderen Nutzern dieser Seite wohl teile ____._

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard wusste, dass er Ärger am Hals hatte. Er wusste es von dem Augenblick an, als Caldwell ihm kurz nach der Landung der Daedalus in einem der Flure von Atlantis begegnete. Als Caldwell ihn sah, blieb er stehen, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder ohne etwas gesagt zu haben, seufzte und meinte schließlich: „Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, Colonel Sheppard. Ich hätte Sie gewarnt, wenn es mir möglich gewesen wäre." Sheppard war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, vor was Caldwell ihn nicht gewarnt hatte. Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es das Beste wäre sich einfach umzudrehen und sich in seinem Quartier zu verstecken, bis die Krise - was immer die Krise auch war - vorbei war. Doch die Möglichkeit war ihm in genau dem Augenblick genommen, als hinter ihm eine zuckersüße Stimme flötete: „Hi John." Langsam drehte sich Sheppard um. Seine Miene war erstarrt. Er schluckte, während sein Blick über die Frau wanderte, die nun vor ihm stand. Lange blonde Haare, graue Augen und meilenlange Beine. Ja, das war wirklich sie. „Lisa." Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lächeln, während Caldwell es vorzog so schnell wie möglich das baldige Schlachtfeld zu verlassen.

„Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast? Nach mehr als fünf Jahren?", fragte sie.

„Was, zur Hölle, tust du hier?", entfuhr es ihm. Das Lächeln verschwand und wurde durch ein offensichtliches Schmollen ersetzt.

„Du hast mir besser gefallen, als wir noch verheiratet waren."

„Und ich habe dich schon genauso verabscheut, als wir noch in verschiedenen Galaxien waren." Seine Hand schloss sich um ihr Armgelenk und er versuchte sie in Richtung des Anlegeplatzes der Daedalus zu zerren.

„Hey!" Sie schrie empört auf und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Was tust du denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wann Caldwell zurückfliegen will. Und du willst doch den Flug sicherlich nicht verpassen, oder?", knirschte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„John, red keinen Unsinn! Wir sind gerade erst gelandet! Und denkst du allen ernstes, ich wäre an diesem gottverlassenen Ort am Ende des Universums, wenn ich hier nicht ein paar Dinge zu erledigen hätte?" Sheppard blieb abrupt stehen. Was sollte das denn heißen? Was wollte dieses Miststück hier?

„Was soll das heißen? Was willst du hier?" Es gelang Lisa endlich seinen Griff zu lösen. Sie rieb sich vielsagend das Armgelenk.

„Wollen ist zu viel gesagt. Ich SOLL einen Bericht schreiben für irgendeine komische Kommission. Eigentlich ziemlich bedeutungslos. Aber dafür muss ich mir einen Überblick über den zivilen Bereich verschaffen. Also, was ist? Bringst du mich bitte zu diesem Dr. McKay oder muss ich jemand anderen fragen?" Für einen Moment spielte Sheppard mit dem Gedanken sie in einen unbenutzten Teil von Atlantis zu locken und einfach dort einzuschließen. Bei der ganzen Zeit, die sie statt mit der Erforschung von Atlantis mit der Bekämpfung der Wraiths verbrachten, würde es bestimmt Jahre dauern, bis jemand sie dort fand. Er könnte sie aber auch einfach von einem der Piers stoßen. Es musste nur hoch genug sein. Niemand würde sie vermissen. Hier kannte sie ja niemand. Und die Crew der Daedalus, die sie kennen gelernt hatte, würde ganz bestimmt nicht nach ihr fragen. Er seufzte und rieb sich mit den Fingern den Nasenrücken. Hinter seiner Stirn bildeten sich die Anfänge einer ernsthaften Migräne. „Komm mit! Ich bringe dich zu Rodney."

* * *

Sheppard fühlte sich wie ein zum Tode Verurteilter, als er mit seiner Ex-Frau im Schlepptau den Weg zum Laboratorium antrat. Er konnte jetzt schon Rodneys Worte hören, sobald dieser herausfand, dass Lisa seine Ex war und Sheppard war sich sicher, dass „Kirk" dabei noch das harmloseste war. Alles was er tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass es einfach nicht zur Sprache kam. Wenn niemand darüber redete, konnte sich die Nachricht auch nicht verbreiten. Klar! Wem versuchte er eigentlich was vorzumachen? Das hier war Atlantis! Der einzige Außenposten der Erde in der Pegasus-Galaxie! Diese Stadt dürstete nach Neuigkeiten und Lisa war genau die Art von Neuigkeit, die sich ganz schnell verbreiten würde. Die einzige Möglichkeit halbwegs anständig aus dieser Angelegenheit herauszukommen und die Tage bis zur Abreise der Daedalus zu überstehen, war der Nachricht die Dynamik zu nehmen. _‚Meine Ex-Frau ist hier. Na und?' _Ja, das war eine Möglichkeit. Am besten stellte er sie McKay gleich als seine Ex vor. Und zwar möglichst laut. Damit das ganze Personal, das sich im Labor aufhielt, es auch mitbekam. Bis Mittag hatte es sich dann herumgesprochen und heute Abend würde es schon niemanden mehr interessieren. Genau. Problem gelöst. Die Tür zum Laboratorium öffnete sich und John und Lisa traten ein. Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch, bevor er zu Rodney an den Labortisch trat. McKay blickte nicht auf, sondern seufzte stattdessen nur.

„Ich habe keine Zeit, Colonel. Also egal, was es ist: Es muß warten.", erklärte er, während sein Blick auf den Monitor seines Laptops fixiert war.

„Ich fürchte, das hat keine Zeit, McKay.", murmelte John etwas verdrossen. Er räusperte sich und sagte etwas lauter: „Das ist Dr. Lisa… Sheppard, meine Ex-Frau. Sie ist hier um einen Bericht für eine Kommission zu schreiben." John konnte die Ohren der anwesenden Wissenschaftler förmlich wachsen hören bei seinen Worten. Die Maschinerie war in Gang gesetzt. Die ersten Gerüchte entstanden. Nur Rodney bemerkte das natürlich mal wieder nicht.

„Oh, Gott!" Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Diesen Kongressabgeordneten in Washington ist wirklich nicht klar, dass wir hier draussen einfach wichtigere Dinge zu tun haben, als uns mit so unwichtigen Dingen wie Berichten… Moment!" Er sah abrupt auf. „Haben Sie eben Ex-Frau gesagt?" Sein fassungsloser Blick wanderte über Lisas gesamte Erscheinung. Oh, oh. John kannte diesen Blick. Der kam oft genug kurz bevor irgendwelche Einheimischen ihnen den Krieg erklärten.

„Äh… Lisa, entschuldige uns bitte mal kurz." Schnell ergriff er Rodneys Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich aus dem Labor und in einen der nahe liegenden, leer stehenden Räume. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, befreite sich McKay aus seinem Griff und brüllte: „Sie waren mal verheiratet?!"

„Ich… ich war jung!", versuchte John verlegen zu erklären. „Ich war betrunken! Und… und…"

„Sie brauchten das Geld?" McKay verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn rügend an.

„Es war ein Fehler!", gab er zu. „Ein großer Fehler."

„Also für mich sah es nach zwei großen Fehlern aus." Nun war es an Sheppard seinem Freund einen rügenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Das war typisch! Auch nur Rodney würde in einem solchen Augenblick Lisas Brüste auffallen.

„Lisa ist ein intrigantes Miststück. Sie kann einem das Leben zur Hölle machen, wenn sie will. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was es mit diesem Bericht auf sich hat, wegen dem sie angeblich hier ist."

„Ach, der Bericht." Rodney winkte abschätzig ab. „Der ist nicht wirklich wichtig. Elizabeth hat Carson und mich schon vor Wochen darüber informiert. Er ist nur für ein paar Hinterbänkler in Washington, die sich aufspielen wollen. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen muss." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wollen doch nicht andeuten, dass sie diesen Bericht dazu benutzen würde, um Ihnen eins auszuwischen? Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn! Sie spielen für diesen Bericht doch gar keine Rolle! Der ist nur über die Wissenschaftliche und die Medizinische Abteilung."

„Das weiß ich, Rodney. Aber Sie sind mein Freund. Und für Lisa dürfte das alleine schon Grund genug sein Sie nicht zu mögen." Rodney sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich habe noch nicht einmal mit ihr geschlafen und bekomme trotzdem den ganzen Ärger ab? Das ist so unfair!" John seufzte auf. „Wem sagen Sie das?"

* * *

Bis zum Abend hatte Sheppard nicht mehr das nagende Gefühl, dass jeder ihn beobachtete und hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprach. Aus diesem Grund lehnte er sich nach dem Abendessen auch halbwegs entspannt in seinem Bett zurück und schlug „Krieg und Frieden" auf. Er hatte gerade einen Absatz gelesen, als jemand an die Tür klopfte. Er erhob sich seufzend und ging zur Tür, die er dann mit einem Gedanken öffnete.

„Lisa!", entfuhr er ihm. „Was willst du hier?" Er musterte sie misstrauisch. Sie sah heiß aus. Ein wenig zu heiß für seinen Geschmack. Was ging hier vor?

„Du musst mir helfen.", eröffnete sie ihm und drängte sich an ihm vorbei in sein Quartier. Sie hielt ein hässliches getigertes Oberteil mit tiefem Ausschnitt in die Höhe. „Welches sieht besser aus? Das, das ich anhabe oder das getigerte hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das ist mir doch egal!", entfuhr es ihm. Er öffnete mit einem Gedanken die Tür und wies hinaus in den Flur. „Raus!"

„John, bitte! Du kennst Rodney besser als ich! Du musst mir sagen, welches Oberteil ich morgen anziehen soll."

„Rodney? Was hat Rodney mit deinem Outfit zu tun?" In seiner Magengrube machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breit. Ihm gefiel diese Situation immer weniger. Lisa lächelte zuckersüß. „Ich will ihn fragen, ob er mit mir ausgeht. Also, mit welchem Outfit habe ich die besseren Chancen?" Die Tür des Quartiers schloss sich schlagartig, als Sheppards Gehirnaktivität abrupt stoppte.

* * *

Rodney warnen. Er musste Rodney warnen. Das war Johns erster Gedanke, als er früh am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Er hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen. Genau genommen hatte er Alpträume gehabt - von Lisa. Nach einer Dusche, die nicht im Geringsten zu seinem Wohlbefinden beitrug, ging er zur noch fast leeren Messe und besorgte sich zwei große Tassen schwarzen Kaffee und zwei Schokoladenmuffins. Damit ging er in Richtung der Labore. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass Rodney schon an der Arbeit war. Zum Glück war er um diese Uhrzeit aber auch noch der einzige im Labor. Oder war er immer noch der einzige im Labor? Manchmal war sich John da nicht so sicher. Er reichte ihm einen der Kaffees und einen Muffin.

„Lisa ist auf dem Kriegspfad.", verkündete er. „Sie hat gestern Abend ihren ersten Angriff angekündigt." Rodney verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Geht das auch in Nicht-Militär-Jargon?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie war gestern Abend bei mir und wollte allen ernstes wissen, was sie anziehen soll, wenn sie Sie nach einem Date fragen will.", erklärte er. „Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Das ist ein Trick, um einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben. Sie will uns manipulieren! Ich habe es Ihnen ja gleich gesagt! Dieses kleine Miststück! Aber ich sage Ihnen…"

„Sie will wirklich mit mir ausgehen?" McKays begeisterter Tonfall und das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht rissen Sheppard zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa vor die Einladung anzunehmen?", fragte er entsetzt. Rodney wurde rot und verschränkte defensiv die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was… was erwarten Sie von mir? Eine wunderschöne Frau hat vor mich zu fragen, ob ich mit ihr essen gehen will und ich soll ablehnen? Wer bin ich denn? Das können Sie sich leisten, aber ICH nicht!", verteidigte er sich.

„Rodney! Wir reden hier über meine Ex-Frau!" Sheppard schrie beinahe und das direkt neben diesem Raum weitere Labore lagen, in denen seine Worte mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gut zu hören waren und in denen vielleicht auch schon der ein oder andere Wissenschaftler an der Arbeit war, interessierte ihn im Moment nicht im Geringsten.

„Eben! Die Betonung liegt auf EX!", entgegnete Rodney in der selben Lautstärke und erhob sich.

„Ich kenne Sie! Glauben Sie mir, diese Frau ist die Bösartigkeit in Person! Jeder Mann, den sie nach einem Date fragt, sollte rennen. Und zwar in die entgegengesetzte Richtung!"

„Sie sind eifersüchtig!" Sein Gesicht nahm einen triumphierenden Ausdruck an, während sein Zeigefinger, mit dem er in der Luft fuchtelte, gefährlich nah an Johns Auge kam.

„Was?!" Sheppard traute einen Moment lang seinen Ohren nicht.

„Sie sind eifersüchtig! Weil ihre Ex nichts von Ihnen wissen will und stattdessen ihre Zeit lieber mit mir verbringt!"

„Das ist doch lächerlich!", gab er zurück. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Lisa will uns doch nur gegeneinander ausspielen, um mir eins auszuwischen! Sie ist nicht wirklich an Ihnen interessiert!" McKays Miene versteinerte. „Raus!", zischte er. „Raus aus meinem Labor!" John schnappte nach Luft. „Gut! Ich gehe! Aber ich komme zurück!"

* * *

Sheppard wartete bis nach dem Mittagessen. Er hoffte und betete, dass McKay inzwischen seinen sagenumwobenen Verstand benutzte und sich darüber klar wurde, was für ein großer Fehler es wäre, Lisas Einladung anzunehmen. Viel Hoffnung diesbezüglich hatte er allerdings nicht. Angespannt machte er sich auf den Weg ins Labor. Er hoffte, dass Rodney nach dem Mittagessen eher bereit war sich seine Argumente anzuhören. Zuerst versuchte er es in Rodneys Labor, doch dieses fand er verlassen und im Dunkeln liegend vor. Für einen Moment hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl. Hatte Lisa ihn etwa schon gefragt und die beiden saßen jetzt schon bei ihrem ersten Date? Doch er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab. Das war Blödsinn! Sie hatte ihn bestimmt noch nicht gefragt. Schnell ging er weiter. Rodney war bestimmt bei den anderen Physikern im Labor und machte sich einen Spaß daraus sie zur Schnecke zu machen. Er betrat das Labor und sah sich suchend um. Doch auch hier war von Rodney keine Spur zu sehen. Sheppard suchte den Raum erneut mit den Augen ab, bevor er, nervös werdend, zu Radek trat.

„Hey, Radek.", begrüßte er ihn. „Ich suche Rodney."

„Wir hatten Probleme mit der Energieversorgung. Und Sie kennen ja Rodney: Er vertraut keinem ausser sich selbst, wenn es um so etwas geht."

„Und er ist jetzt wo?", hakte der Colonel ungeduldig nach.

„Was?" Radek sah auf und schob seine Brille wieder hoch. „Oh! Er ist Essen gegangen nachdem das Problem behoben war."

Sheppards Herz setzte kurz aus. „Er ist essen? Nicht zufällig mit… Dr. Sheppard?" Radek sah kurz von seiner Arbeit auf. Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein! Er hat Dr. Sheppards Einladung ausgeschlagen.", erklärte er.

„Er hat sie abblitzen lassen?" Einen Augenblick glaubte Colonel Sheppard nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Lisa hatte ihn doch nicht etwa schon in ihren Fängen?

„Ja, das war eine große Überraschung. Eine hübsche Frau, die mitten im Labor steht und Rodney um ein Date bittet und ein „Nein" als Antwort bekommt." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und murmelte etwas auf Tschechisch. John wollte genauer nachfragen, doch in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür des Labors und Rodney kam zurück. Er bemerkte den Colonel, blieb kurz stehen, richtete sich unbewusst auf und ging dann - Colonel Sheppard bewusst ignorierend - zu seinem Labortisch. Sheppard atmete tief durch, bevor er sich seinem Freund und Kollegen vorsichtig näherte.

„Ähm… Hi, Rodney.", begrüßte er ihn. „Haben Sie einen kurzen Augenblick?" McKay seufzte geräuschvoll und entgegnete ohne den Blick von seinem

„Colonel, ich habe keine Zeit für Sie! Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen in dieser Stadt muß ich arbeiten! Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich jetzt wieder ihrem Waffentraining oder was Sie sonst so Arbeit nennen, widmen. Aber verschwinden Sie jetzt!" Während er gesprochen hatte, waren seine Worte immer lauter geworden und die Köpfe, die sich zunächst noch neugierig nach ihnen umgesehen hatten, blickten jetzt starr auf ihre Arbeit. John schluckte. Alle seine Instinkte schrieen nach einem taktischen Rückzug.

„Dann sprechen wir uns später.", sagte er so lässig es ihm möglich war. Dass er dabei absolut versagt hatte, merkte er an den Blicken, die ihm auf seinem Weg aus dem Labor verstohlen folgten.

* * *

Hätte John behauptet sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, wäre das untertrieben gewesen. Überall wo er hinging, fühlte er Blicke, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten und hörte leises Getuschel. Er verstand keines der Worte, aber er wusste sowieso genau, was sich die Leute gegenseitig zuflüsterten: „Sieh ihn dir an, diesen Mistkerl! Gönnt seinem Freund kein Date mit einer hübschen Frau. Vermutlich ist er selbst scharf auf sie. Warum wäre er auch sonst mal mit ihr verheiratet gewesen? Aber es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass das passiert. Bei Norina war es genauso. Da hat er auch solange dazwischengefunkt, bis sie sich nicht mehr für McKay interessierte. Und wer weiß, wie viele andere Frauen da noch waren, von denen wir nichts wissen." Der Angstschweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn und er bemerkte die ersten Anzeichen einer furchtbaren Migräne. Was ging es die eigentlich an, was zwischen ihm, Rodney und Lisa war? Die sollten sich gefälligst mal um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern. Die Blicke wurden immer bohrender und das Getuschel immer heftiger. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat er sein Büro und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf den Boden sinken. Hier würde ihn niemand finden. Hier würde ihn niemand ansehen und denken: „Was bist du doch für ein mieser Freund?" Warum konnten ihn nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen? Okay, vielleicht war er etwas zu barsch zu Rodney gewesen. Aber er wollte ihn doch nur vor Lisa schützen. Er wollte sie beide vor Lisa schützen. Vielleicht war dabei seine Wortwahl etwas missverständlich gewesen. Wem machte er eigentlich was vor? Er hatte Scheiße geredet! Er war ein Idiot gewesen und er hatte jeden einzelnen dieser Blicke absolut verdient. Sheppard verbarg das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und seufzte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Lisas Besuch ein Desaster werden würde, aber dass es schon am zweiten Tag soweit sein würde, hatte er nicht geahnt. Er hätte sich gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in eine Stasiskammer einfrieren lassen sollen. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und hielt die Luft an. Wenn er Glück hatte…

„Du verdammter Mistkerl! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?" Okay, er hatte kein Glück. Sheppard erhob sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Lisa. Was willst du?" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick wütend. In ihren Augen funkelten Tränen und hätte John sie nicht so gut gekannt, hätte er vielleicht Mitleid mit ihr gehabt. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?", wollte sie wissen. „Wie hast du Rodney dazu gebracht, mir einen Korb zu geben?"

„Ich habe ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. Mehr nicht."

„Mehr nicht? Von wegen! Er hat mir eine eiskalte Abfuhr gegeben! Vor allen Leuten!"

„Na, dann hättest du ihn nicht vor allen Leuten fragen sollen. Er steht eben nicht auf dich.", erklärte er mit einer gewissen Genugtuung. Sie schnappte empört nach Luft, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus den Raum.

„Mistkerl!" John sah ihr seufzend hinterher. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich mit ihrer Meinung heute in guter Gesellschaft befand.

* * *

Deprimiert schob Sheppard sein Tablett auf einen der abgelegensten Tische in der Messe und setzte sich. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er die Tage bis Lisas Abreise noch durchhalten sollte. Rodney redete immer noch nicht mit ihm. Na ja, außer wenn es nicht anders ging - bei Besprechungen zum Beispiel oder wenn sie an einem Fluchtplan arbeiteten, weil jemand sie ausnahmsweise mal wieder als Geisel genommen hatte. Wenigstens hatte sich das mit den Blicken und dem Getuschel gelegt. Entweder das oder er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Jedenfalls war es Zeit, dass sich die Dinge wieder normalisierten. John hätte nie gedacht, dass ein schweigender Rodney tatsächlich noch nervenraubender war als ein Rodney, der nicht in der Lage war die Klappe zu halten. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie er die Lage wieder beruhigen sollte. Aber im Moment schaffte er es ja noch nicht einmal Rodney überhaupt alleine zu sprechen. Wobei die Betonung sowohl auf „alleine" als auch auf „sprechen" lag. Er sah sich vorsichtig um. McKay saß nur wenige Meter weiter an einem Tisch mit Zelenka, Simpson und einem weiteren Wissenschaftler. Zelenka und Rodney waren in eine leidenschaftliche Diskussion verwickelt, die mit einer umfangreichen Gestik von Seiten Rodneys und einigen tschechischen Worten, die bestimmt nicht jugendfrei waren, von Seiten Radeks einherging.

„Guten Appetit, Colonel." Sheppard sah auf. Carson hatte sein Tablett auf dem Tisch abgestellt und nahm nun ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Carson." Er nickte ihm zu. „Was macht die Arbeit?" Carson nickte, während er anfing zu essen.

„Wir machen große Fortschritte bei dem Wraith-Serum. Ich denke, wir können bald mit einem Praxistest beginnen.", erklärte er. Sheppard nickte, obwohl er das, was Carson ihm da eben gesagt hatte kaum bei ihm angekommen war. Der Arzt fuhr fort ihm weitere Einzelheiten über das Verfahren zu erklären. Doch der Colonel hörte ihm nicht weiter zu. Lisa hatte den Raum betreten und warf ihm giftige Blicke zu. Auch Rodney hatte ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt. Er bekam einen hochroten Kopf und beendete sein Mittagessen in einer für ihn unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Missmutig bemerkte John, dass jetzt wieder mehrere Personen neugierig die Köpfe hoben und sich abwechselnd nach Rodney, Lisa und John umsahen. Er wandte sich wieder Beckett zu und unterbrach ihn etwas wirsch.

„Carson, wie ist im Moment eigentlich so die Stimmungslage bei den Leuten? Was reden die so?" Carson sah ihn verwirrt an. Er blickte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Rodney aus der Messe stürmte.

„Colonel, wenn Sie über den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch unterrichtet werden wollen, sollten Sie zu jemand anderem gehen. Ich bin dazu etwas zu beschäftigt.", entgegnete er. „Aber wenn Sie einen Rat haben wollen: Rodneys größte Schwäche ist immer noch sein Magen."

* * *

Sie war weg. Lisa war endlich weg. John stand an einem der Fenster von Atlantis und beobachtete, wie sich die Daedalus langsam Richtung Himmel erhob. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Gott, ihm kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er auf diesen Tag gewartet hatte. Jetzt blieb nur noch eines zu tun. Er drehte sich um und lenkte seine Schritte durch die Gänge von Atlantis. Er hatte fünf Tage gebraucht, bis er auf dem Schwarzmarkt bekommen hatte, was er suchte. Als erstes hatte er Elizabeth eine Flasche Rotwein abgeluchst im Tausch gegen eine Monatsration Butterkekse. Jedenfalls war es für John eine Monatsration. Bei Elizabeth war er sich da nicht so sicher. Den Rotwein hatte er dann Captain Olsen für sein Date mit einer Anthosianerin gegeben. Dafür hatte er das neue Linkin' Park-Album bekommen. Das Album hatte er mit Dr. Guillard, einem der Zoologen, getauscht - für eine „München"-DVD. Und die hatte er Dr. Biro gegeben. Von ihr hatte er endlich das bekommen, was er gewollt hatte und nun trug er das Objekt seiner Begierde geradewegs an seinen Bestimmungsort. Zusammen mit der zweiten Opfergabe, die er zum Glück noch in seinem eigenen Vorratsschrank gehabt hatte. Die Tür zu dem Balkon öffnete sich mit einem leisen „Whusch". Rodney, der gegen das Balkongeländer lehnte, warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. Er musterte Sheppard, bevor sein Blick zu dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand wanderte.

„Das ist alles?", fragte er entrüstet. „Sie versauen mir das Date des Jahres und alles, was Sie mir als Entschädigung anbieten, ist ein Six-Pack Bier?" John hielt das Six-Pack in die Höhe, so dass McKay die Aufschrift besser lesen konnte. „Kanadisches Bier.", erklärte er stolz. Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem nicht gut genug." Er drehte sich wieder zum Meer um. Seufzend trat Sheppard neben ihn. Er stellte das Six-Pack zwischen ihnen beiden auf die Brüstung, öffnete es und drückte Rodney eine Flasche in die Hand. „Ich verspreche Ihnen hiermit hoch und heilig, dass die nächste willige Alien-Priesterin alleine Ihnen gehört.", sagte er, während er einen Flaschenöffner aus der Hosentasche fischte und zuerst Rodneys und dann seine eigene Flasche öffnete.

„Oh, bitte! Wenn Sie mir so etwas versprechen, ist es so gut wie sicher, dass die nächste Alien-Priesterin böse ist. Ich werde bestimmt am nächsten Tag für irgendeine obskure Gottheit geopfert." Sheppard lächelte auf.

„Das ist absolut möglich.", gab er zu. „Und deshalb habe ich noch die hier dabei." Er zog einen Schokoriegel aus der Hosentasche und drückte ihn Rodney in die Hand. „Ein kleiner Vorschuss. Die restlichen bekommen Sie, wenn die Daedalus wieder zurück ist."

„Die restlichen?" McKays Augen leuchteten auf, während er die Verpackung aufriss.

„Die restlichen elf. Das sind doch genug, um unsere Freundschaft zu restaurieren, oder?" Er bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage. McKay war zu sehr mit dem Schokoriegel beschäftigt, als dass er ihm überhaupt zuhörte. Sheppard beschloss, dass als ein „Ja" zu werten. Zufrieden trank er einen Schluck Bier und sah hinauf zum Himmel. Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide. Schließlich hörte er, wie Rodney hörbar den letzten Bissen herunterschluckte.

„Sheppard?"

„Ja?" Er sah zu ihm hinüber. McKay machte mit einem Mal einen besorgten Eindruck.

„Das war doch ihre einzige Ex-Frau, oder?"

„Ja." Er zögerte kurz, bevor er seinen Blick zurück auf die Sterne richtete. „Jedenfalls die einzige Böswillige."


End file.
